Naruto The Dragon Emperor
by RightwardAbyss
Summary: After being ran out of Konaha. Naruto and Hinata stumble apon the Sage of The Six Paths, Now that Konaha has changed there fate. Kami agree's that The Sage can step in and train those two as he see's fit. They now can control there own fate. Naruto/Hinata pairing and also Godlike Naruto/Hinata. Rated M for later. Also Whirlpool will be revived. Enjoy n.n
1. Chapter 1

Naruto; The Dragon Emperor

Chapter 1

Escape and...A Sage?

(Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. This will be a Godlike Naruto/Hinata story. Also Whirlpool will come back with a vengance as Naruto and Hinata will be driven out of Konaha. Pairing is kinda obvious. And Uchiha fans, I strongly suggest you don't read cause this will be a Sauske bashing story to. So enjoy n.n)

~6 Years after the Kyubbi attack~

It has been a long, hard life so far for young Naruto Uzumaki. He has been beaten, malnourished, and constantly abused because of the idiotic villagers. Civilian and Shinobi alike who can't get over there blind hatred for the fox. Yes Naruto knew of his burden and how it all happened. How you may ask? The Kyubbi himself told the boy.

Naruto thought to himself as he was once again running for his life, balling his hand into a fist. "Damn these idiots why can't they see I'm Not Kurama! said fox deep within the seal gave a heavy sigh of sorrow as he said to the child. **"Human's fear what they can't understand. They fear the unknown so knowing I'm still among them sealed away in you they seek to kill you in a attempt to get to me. This Naruto** The Kyubbi lets out a low deep growl at.** Is one of the many reasons why I despise humanity."**

Naruto nodded his head agreeing with his Bijuu as he had to quickly use a garbage can as a makeshift sheild to block a incoming barrage of kunai as he quickly dropped it and dashed for the gates. He thought to himself as he dodged kunai, fire jutsu and took as much damage as he could in his flight.

"I'm tired of this hell hole! I can never achive my dream in this place. To be Hokage Ha! I probably won't be allowed to graduate because of there hate! I gota leave the village!

~Across town in the Hyugga Manior~

The Hyugga council had bid there time waiting for Hiashi to slip up just once. They despised Hinata as she dreamed of uniting the upper and lower branches into one family. The elders where happy with the way things are. the branch family under foot and under control. So when Hiashi left with the Sandaime to a Chunin exams in Suna. They time there attacks on Hinata and 'The Demon Brat' perfectly. To clense the main house of Hinata once and for all along with Konaha of the Kyubbi.

~With Hinata~

Her day seemed to have gone so wrong. She was almost beaten unconcious by her father in there training session. before he left to go with the 3rd. And it seemed the 'Honorable Council' finally desided to get rid of her. She was scared, very tired, and crying knowing they wanted to kill her, her clan wanted to kill her.

With Kunai in her forearm bleeding and in a good amount of pain she dashed as fast as she could towards Kurenai's place. She thought to herself in a desperate attempt to flea. "Kurenai-Neesan can save me and we can go tell Hokage-sama about the attack."

She tilted her head when she heard a explosion as she ran and thought in a sence of dread. "Oh no! Not again! there after Naruto-kun!" She knew for some strange reason the entire village despiesed him, but never knew why. They always tryed to kill him and she would try her best to heal any wounds she could.

So at the last minute she changed her path from Kurenai's apartment. Heading for the boy she knew was in danger to try and help him. She thought to herself as she ran, glanceing back towards the path she left. "I choose this path to protect Naruto-kun, if he ever wishes to leave the village I will do all that I can to stand by him."

~Present time~

Kurama was working overtime trying to keep Naruto going he knew as well as naruto that if they where caught the boy would surely die a grusome death. His sence of smell picked up as he snapped his attention to the left, telling Naruto. **"Kit! It's Hinata, the poor girl's bleeding. She must be under attack to!"**

Naruto gasped in shock and let out a demonic growl as he said to himself. "The bastards!" He looked around hoping, praying to anyone up there that was merciful. "Please save Hinata-chan!" But fate. As much as Naruto doesn't belive in it. Had other plans..

As Naruto neared the gates he saw something that made his blood run cold as he heard the shout.**(1.)** **Katon; Gokakyu No Jutsu!** A huge fireball came from one of the Shinobi chaseing Hinata as it slammed into her back, she let out a blood curtling scream as the flames enveloped her.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"** she flew threw the open gates of Konaha, crashing and tumbling down into the road as Naruto let loose a mighty roar of rage as he shouted in his mind. "Kurama! I need your chakra! I think I have a plan to get us out of here from your memories of fighting dad. I need up to atleast 2 tails. Hurry! we got to save Hinata-Chan!

As Naruto dashed threw the gates he felt his power grow as his features changeing. His nailes lengthining, his canines growing larger, and his whisker marks darkening. As a chakra cloak enveloped him. He heard screams of terror as he headed towards Hinata's unconcious form.

"Ahhh! The demon is coming out! Kill it kill it!

Kurama chuckled darkly as he heard there screams of terror, he thought to himself as the boy scooped up Hinata quickly and ran. _**"I will relish in the day when the kit desides to burn this place to the ground for there sins!" **_While Naruto was running he had to ask in curiousity.

**"So kit what's the plan on getting us out of here? Cause two tails or not you got alot of power to use." **nodding he said to him as the tails wrapped around Hinata holding her in place, he gave her a small fraction of the fox's chakra to protect her from the burning of the Youki tails.

"I figured since hell, I am almost a demon why not embrase that. And since your Youki is flowing threw my veins I could open up that gate you told me about as to how you where dragged here to Konaha and make our escape threw it."

While Naruto grunted in pain, ignoring the Fuma Shiriken he just recived in his back. Kurama said with a slight grin. **"That could work kit. Let me take over and I'll get you and the girl someplace safe."**

Giving a quick nod Naruto did as instructed and as Kurama tood over he went threw the neccesary hand signs as he called out loudly, slamming his hands into the ground. **(2.) Demonic art; Hono No Mon!**

And startling there pursuers with the jutsu casted. They espected the 'demon' to be now on the offencive. Instead suddenly what looked like a portal lined with ancient runes, and fire all around it as a skull of what appeared to be a demon hanged in the center suddenly appeared.

Realization dawned on the leader of the group as he yelled out trying to rally the others. "quick! It's trying to escape we must stop it before it's to late!" Realizing there leader was right they all went threw the handsigns as they spat out a large **Katon; Gokakyu No jutsu **towards there intended target to finally kill.

With a grin on his face Kurama/Naruto jumped into the gate as it closed up tight dissapering from the Konaha nin. "Damn! it got away!" Said the Leader of the pursuit squad to hunt down the two children.

~Meanwhile on the other side of the gate. Somewhere unknown.~

Tumbling out of the gate as it closed behind them, falling to the ground was a unconcious Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had never used that much of Kurama Youki before so now he was out like a light. As for Hinata. Thanks to the small donation of Youki from Naruto. Slowly, ever so slowly her wounds began to heal. Though she to was out cold.

Aproaching the pair of children was a well built old man. He was a tall, pale skinned man. Who had deep wrinkles for his age. He had spikey, shoulder-length pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging infront of his left ear.

He looked to have grown horns. But his eyes that stared down at the children where that of the mightiest of all Dojutsu. The Rinnegan. He wore also a white full-length Kimono with 6 black Magatama around a high collar. On the back of the Kimono was a large red Rinnegan-like marking with a patter of nine black Magatama in three rows.

Said man gave a hearty chuckle as he said to himself while lifting his hand up and useing the forces of gravity to carry the children with him. "Like i told you my dear Kurama, if your ever in trouble always come to me."

(A/N; Now isn't that interesting. Who is the mysterious man who now has Naruto and Hinata? "As if you don't already know lol' and what does he have instore for the kids. Read and review as always n.n)

**(1- Katon; Gokakyu No Jutsu= Fire Release; Grand Fireball Technique.)**

**(2-Demonic Art; Hono No Mon= Oc Technique; Gates of Flames. Imageing basicly a gate threw hell but also like a bleach Garanga. Which by the way I dont own bleach.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One pissed of Monkey! And Training Begins!

~With the 3rd~

Sarutobi Hiruzen was returning from Suna, happy with the way things had gone and alot of promiseing Chunin. Hiashi he to was pleased with how the many Hyugga had advance, proving that there clan was and always will be the strongest. As the group consisting of ANBU and the Hokage and Clan head traveled deeper into Konaha forest to reach there home.

"Do you guys smell that?" Inu said as he started to look around taking a few sniffs of the air" I think it's a fire! And it's coming from Konaha!" Now alarmed the grouped rushed up into the tree's as Sarutobi started directing orders. "Hiashi, use your Byakugan I want to know how many are attacking the village. And Inu prepare a ambush with the rest of you for the enemy."

As they closed in on Konaha's gate Hiashi said to the Hokage. "The village itself seems to be fine Hokage-sama it's just that a apartment building seems to be on fire." A feeling of dread washed over the Kage as he asked. "Is it His.?" With a single nod from the Hyugga the old man poured on the power as he went threw those old wooden gates of Konaha.

Arriving on the scene the group saw almost the entire village seemed to be celebrating something. Not to let there presence be known they blended into the crowd as they heard the whispers of the citizens.

"Finally! The demon brats gone!"

"Yes those men and wemen are hero! Driving that monster out!"

As they drifted threw the crowd Hiashi saw some Main Branch Hyugga drinking, that had Hiashi very upset, a scowl on his face at there behavior. But what really clintched it was what he heard next.

"So it finally happened? They drove out that little bitch Hinata." Said one of the soon to be dead man. The other Hyugga was taking a big swing of his sake as he told the first guy. "to bad we couldn't finish her off that demon helped her get away."

And with those statements a unbearable Ki (Killer Intent) exploded from the crowd and in fear the small crowd at the burning apartment turned to see a VERY pissed off Hokage and Hyugga head. He roared out loud. "ANBU ARREST THESE FUCKING FOOLS! ANY I MEAN ANY! WHO RESIST KILL THEM!"

Terrified of the ANBU the crowd scattered! Ninja and civilian alike running for there lives. Hiashi rushed forward and startling the two drunk Hyugga said coldly. "You scum are within the field of my division..8-Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

And with the final blow those two fell, dead at the clan heads feet. The Hokage was gathering up a search party as he turned to Inu saying. "Find them Inu, call Pakkun and bring them home." As Inu went about preparing his squad the old monkey turned to Anko who arrived on the scene with a dark smile as he said to the captured group from the burning party.

"It seems I've been to lienient, to forgiving to you foolish children, So as punishment Anko. You and Ibiki will place them all in Kurenai's faviorite anti-pervert jutsu. **(1.) Genjutsu; Pervert's hell"** Anko was grining like a madwoman as she got closer and closer to the rope that would lead them to there fate.

As the captives screamed very loudly knowing that infamous Genjutsu the Hokage just mentioned, Anko said as she dragged them along. Kicking and screaming "Ohhh you fuckers really pissed the old man off. He rarely allows us to use nee-chan's anti-pervert jutsu. Well I'll find out what's up in just a few short blood curtling, screaming minutes. Lets go!"

~At the front gate~

Kakashi had had finished gathering his unit as he weaved threw the hand signs before slamming his hand down into the ground. **(2.) Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** And in a -poof- of smoke a small dog appeared lifting his paw up in a hi motion as it said. "Yo Kakashi what do ya need?

Kakashi said as he ajusted his gear before showing the little dog a pair of goggles. "Pakkun, we need to find Naruto and fast he was attacked while we where away along with a Hyugga girl."

As soon as he said that Pakkun jumped up and slapped Kakashi up side the head before ploping back on the ground as he said in a bit of agetation. "I can't belive you and the old monkey left him here. You know how the villagers are!"

Kakashi hung his head a bit as Pakkun continued to chew him out a few minutes before they were off. Following the trail a few hundred yards from the village before Pakkun suddenly stopped. "Nani!?" he said to himself as he looked back up at Kakashi telling him. "It's gone there trail's just gone. i don't know how the kid did it but he seemed to have opened a strange gate somehow. he could be between here and Iwa for all I know."

The ANBU unit was now scared. No not of Naruto using a unknown technique. But of what punishment the Hokage might give them for failing there mission. Kakashi got a cold chill as he said to the group. "Let's head back, and pray it's not Kurenai's Anti-Pervert Genjutsu. The Hokage so mad I do belive he may put us threw that.

~Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata~

it had been a few days since they left Konaha and they where just coming around to conciousness. Hinata and Naruto smelled something really good as they woke up. They looked around and noticed they where in a very fancy Temple, it looked almost like a palace as Naruto said to Hinata stretching his back.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" She finally could find her barings as she saw her crush she said getting out of bed. "I'm alright Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiled a foxy like grin as he said taking her hand, which got Hinata blushing. "Let's go explore Hinata-Chan and see where we are."

With a nod while blushing the two children wondered threwout the halls of the Palace. As the passed by some people who appeared to be servent, All they kept telling the pair. "Naruto-sama Hinata-sama HE is expecting you in the thrown room."

Very confused Hinata whispered while they walked staying close to Naruto. "How do they know our names Naruto-kun? And who do you think HE is?" Naruto seeing Hinata was scared took her hand and squeezed it gently to reassure her she was safe said. "I don't know Hinata-Chan but I think we should head to the throne room and find out.

~Throne room~

Opening the door ever so slightly, Naruto and Hinata poked there heads threw the door to see a old man at the thrown. Said man smiled slightly as he senced the two children, and with a 'come here' motion of just one finger Hinata and Naruto were infront of the man within seconds as he said with a old man smile.

"It's good to see you both made a full recovery, i'm sure you have alot of questions and especially how my people know your names. Naruto and Hinata." Nodding Naruto said as he stood defencively infront of Hinata. "Are you with those mean Kumo dudes who wanted to kidnap Hinata-chan that one time? I won't let you take her without a fight!"

Having a hearty laugh the old man said with a smile. "My what a fighting spirit my boy! But no I'm not with Kumo young Jinchuuriki." Naruto gasped in terror, his secret was out! And Hinata in shock as the old man continued as he said looking at Hinata.

"Child do not fear young Naruto he just houses one of my wayword children, he is not the beast he just holds it," She relaxed a bit as he continued. "Naruto I'm sure Kurama asleep from useing the **Hono No Mon** to bring you here to** (3.) Yoso Palace** so I will tell you. I am the Sage of the Six Paths. My true name is **(4.) Seinaru Mono."**

In awe that they where infront of the Sage of the Six Paths Naruto said out of curiousity. "why are we here Jiji-san?" Seinaru told the pair of kids. "To put it simply children. Your fate's have been changed. Naruto, you where never mean't to be cast out of Konaha. You were meant to endure the villages hatred and surpass it and grow in that village into the young man who could save this world."

Looking at Hinata he told her. "And you my dear child. You where suppose to bring about a change to your clan as your fathers succesor. uniting them and Konaha as well beside young Naruto-kun."

Blushing heavily the children looked at each other before the old man said with a soft smile. "But now since it seems Kami has other plans for you both. She and I both agreed that I can step in and train you both."

Looking on at the man in shock Naruto asked in shock. "Train me? But why I'm not important? I'm a Jinchuuriki a being who hated. Why would Kami-sama want me to save this world, much less let you train me Jiji?"

Hinata stepped forward trying to calm her already frantic nerves as she to asked in shock. "Why should I get training?" She lowers her head down a bit. "All my clan tell's me is I'm destined to be a failure."

The old man sighs before walking up to the children putting his hands on there small shoulders as he tells them. "You both have shared a hard troubling life. Naruto, you lost your parents the day Kurama was forced to attack. And Hinata, you lost your mother to your clan's ways. For this kami and I agree you both despite the trials you have faced. Show a kindness and strength this world so desperately needs."

Letting that sink in a bit he smiles as he tells them. So I, with Kami's permission am allowed to train you to harness Godlike abilities to change this world. It will be tough, It will be very hard on you both. Mind, body and spirit. But I ask you. Will you do it?"

With a fox like grin after much thought Naruto looks up with determination at the sage as he says seriously. "if Kami-sama belive in me Jiji I will take the training. Belive it!"

Hinata was deep in thought. "If Kami-sama has this much faith in me, If Naruto-Kun is standing beside me I know I can do this!" Looking at the sage also with the same fire in her eyes like Naruto she says. "I will take the training Jiji, I want to get stronger for myself and help Naruto-Kun in all his works."

With a big smile Seinaru said to them. "Alright tommorow we begin your training."

(A/N; The 3rd is very pissed off and Inu A.K.A Kakashi can't find the trail cause Naruto and Hinata hopped into a 'Strange gate' So now we know who the strange man was and he is now going to train Naruto and Hinata. In what? Well you just have to wait and see. n.n read and review all my work please. n.n)

**(1-Genjutsu; Pervert's Hell= Oc technique; It places anyone who has the jutsu cast on. in a doorless, windowless room with Orochimaru who 'Wants your body' Hint, Hint)**

**(2-Kuchiyose No Jutsu =Summoning Technique.)**

**(3-Yoso Palace= Oc Place; Pretty much a dimension where I think the sage would reside in.)**

**(4-Seinaru Mono= Oc name for the sage; In japanese it translates as Holy one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training from Hell

~In Yoso Palace~

We find Naruto and Hinata doing push-ups as they start the day with Sage Seinaru as they kept counting in unision. "197,198,199,200" as the collaped to catch there breath Seinaru said with a smile. "Excellent Nauto and Hinata you both did very well for your first days warm-up. After 200 push ups,sit ups and about 100 laps around the palace I think its now time to do some strikes against the training dummys."

Groaning Naruto went to his post and started his set of 100 strikes with each arm and as Hinata stepped beside Naruto and slid into the Hyugga Earth style gentle fist and began her strikes. After awhile Seinaru stopped Hinata with a hand on her should saying. "You can stop now Hinata-chan, I can see why the Earth style gentle is hard for you."

"Naruto would you come over here for a sec?" Seinaru called as said boy stopped his work out and lightly jogged over to Hinata's training dummy to the pair. Seinaru rummaged threw his cloak before pulling out what looked like two cards as he held them to the children. Naruto the ever curious child had to ask.

"Hey Jiji what's the cards for?" Chuckleing he told the kids. "These 'cards' as you put it Naruto-kun are what's known as 'Chakra paper' it'll let me know what your elemental affinity is so It can tell me what I need to work on with you two."

Naruto was hopping up and down excited to learn what his Elemental Affenity was while Hinata had to ask. "how will you know what elements we have by that paper Jiji?" Naruto was curious to but since Hinata was the smartest of the pair he just sat back with a grin as he thought to himself. :Hinata-Chan so smart and cute why didn't I think of asking that?"

Ignoring the obvious chuckle from his roomate at his denceness he paid attention to Seinaru as he continued the lecture. "you see if you have **Fire; The Paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind; Now that's a rare one. It'll split the paper in half. Lightning; The paper will wrinkle up. Earth; The paper will turn to earth and crumble away. And Finally Water; The paper will become wet."**

Awed by the explination Naruto asked excitedly. "How can we find out what we are Jiji? is there like a magic word or something we tell the paper? or something we can do?" Laughing Heartily he told Naruto. "All you have to do is put a small amount of Chakra into your paper's and It'll tell me what I need to know. Now go on you two lets see what your made of.

Focusing Naruto scrunched his face hard in concintration as he applyed a bare minimum of his chakra. And what happened made the Sage smile. As the Paper was shredded into tiny pieces and each piece seemed to burst into flames as he told Naruto. "My boy you are very strong with the Wind and it's obvious where the Fire came from -chuckles- now let's see what Hinata-chan's element is?"

Turning to her, both boy and man looked patiently leaning in and with a blush at being the center of attention Hinata's paper after channeling some chakra into it first. Wrinkled up in her hand and then got so wet that it fell to the ground. With a big smile the Sage said to the girl. "Oh my it seems you two really are special. Hinata-chan you got a high affenity for lightning and Water."

Smirking at the children as he stood up tall saying. "Now that I know what we need to do, by the time you leave this place you both will be able to bend those elements to your will perfectly."

As the children with new enthusiasm went back to there excersises elsewhere a old monkey was just not having a good day.

~Konaha T I Headquarter's~

Sitting outside one of the cells of the apartment fire mob's prisioners. Anko was happily chewing on some Dango when she heard the prisioner start to scream again infront of her. "AHHH! NO! NOT THE BUTT YOU SNAKE BASTARD! LEAVE ME ALONE! THE DEMON DESERVED WHAT HE GOT! AHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Smirking whickedly she pressed one of her cleaned Dango sticks to the intercom saying in a sickly sweet voice to who was inside the room. "I can make it all go away, all you have to do is tell me who else was involved in running out my little brother? That is unless you like your butt-fucker Orochi-teme then by all means enjoy it."

As the man continued to scream the third came down the stairs to Anko with a heavy sigh as he asked. "Anything yet Anko-Chan? I atleast want to know who would wanted to hurt Naruto? Hiashi tell's me he will deal with his council when he gathered enough evidence about Hinata being attacked as well."

Anko shook her head as she told the old man. "I'm sorry Jiji I've tryed. Me, Ibiki, and Nee-chan have put most of these guys and gals threw the ringer but whoever ordered it there taking it to there graves." With a heavy sigh he told her. "Well if there not talking. Kill them I don't want this trash in my village anymore."

As Anko hopped of her stool and went to tell her coworkers the new order Sarutobi headedback towards the surface of the Hokage Tower to battle the Kage's greatest enemy. Paperwork. He thought to himself as he climbed those dreary steps silently. "Minato, Kushina I'm so sorry I've failed you and your son."

~Time Skip 1 month~

It has been a month since there arrival at Yoso Palace and Naruto and Hinata were gradually getting training was basicly from hell, each day he would either add more repts or laps. and eventually the Sage added seal weights to there body to help with there endurance and stamina. But they each had atleast one basic move they could do with there elements that they incorporated into there Taijutsu.

~Yoso Training ground~

Hinata and Naruto where in a fierce Taijutsu battle. Hinata jumped back from one of Naruto's kicks as she slammed her hands into the ground all the way up to her shoulders as she called out the name of her first jutsu **(1.) Doton; Chikyu No Ken! **she then pulled out of the ground what could be described as a strong stone armor,with what looked like spikes on her fingertips as she suddenly applied Chakra feet she ran as fast as she could towards Naruto.

In a panic you could hear in Naruto's mind. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Hinata-chan starting off with the big guns early!" Chuckling at Naruto's misfortune Kurama said to him. **"Kit, why not counter with (2.) Katon; Ryu No Ken. The elements may be pollar opposites. But its better than letting your future mate kick your ass."**

Blushing up a storm he yelled back to Kurama. "S-she not my mate! w-where just good friends Baka Fox!" Naruto who started to run at Hinata he started to shoot out a small fireball infront of him as he punched he into it, useing his wind chakra to protect his arm as the flames from the fireball started twisting and turning around his entire arm in the form of a dragon's head, as he called out clashing with Hinata, Hearing her attack as well.

**"Katon; Ryu No Ken/Doton; Chikyu No Ken!**

**"BOOM!"** With a mighty explosion they both were catapolted from one another into the stone walls that surronded the training ground. "Ugh what hit me?" Naruto said with swirly eyes as Hinata was no better she was out cold on her end.

They both pulled themselves rather slowly out of the crater to see Seinaru and some of the medical team smiling at the pair. He helped them each up as he said once they where sitting down being tended by the medics. "I'm very impressed by you both. It's only been a month and you each have mastered the first of many things I have to teach you."

Naruto and Hinata were grinning from ear to ear as Seinaru said to Naruto. "Naruto have you ever heard of 'Kage Bunshin No jutsu?"

(And we will end it there. And for those of you who may ask. I gave them those elements because of the combination attacks I will give them later on. And no this isn't a avatar powers I'm giving them. Which by the way i don't own that. I just think it'll be cool for those two to be able to bend the elements. Anyhow expect a few time skips until the 'Wave Arc' Now that will be Interesting to tell you guys about.)

**(1.)Doton; Chikyu No Ken= Oc Techquine; Translated as Fist of Earth. Allows the user who's allined with the earth element to form a offencive armor on the arms to combat the enemy."**

**(2.) Katon; Ryu No Ken= Oc Techquine; Translated as Fist of the Dragon; Allows the user after making the required size fireball who allined with both Futon and katon to safely created a fist of flames along the arm in the shape of a dragons head."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who let the Fox out?

(A/N; I appriciate the fact some people call me on my spelling and pronounciations in my stories. But I ask you guys politely if ya see that please just message me about it. dont leave me comments in the reviews about it over and over. Thank you n.n and on with the story)

~Underneath Konaha~

Hidden deep within the twist and turning tunnels underneath the Village of Konahagakure No Sato in one of his more private rooms sat a man who had always plotted to take over the village seat of Hokage. His name is Danzo Shimaru. A man who firmly belived that the true way to obtain peace was by total conquest. Not by the ways of his old Sensi the Second Hokage. And so through many backroom dealings, assasinations of enemy shinobi, and even kidnapping promising children from villages across the Elemental Nations for his ROOT ANBU.

He had earned many titles through out his Shinobi career. Two he is well known as. 'The Shinobi No Yami' or as some call him 'The Shinobi of Darkness.' Others within his own village refer to him as War-Hawk Danzo.

We find Danzo growing more and more irritated at the fiasco of his plan to obtain the Kyubbi child. He thought to himself as he sat at his desk while reading the reports from his ROOT ANBU who were currently scouring the lands in search of the child.

"It was so simple even a child could understand. Those fools where suppost to chase the Kyubbi child as far away from Konaha as possible out of Hiruzen's reach, weaking the child by any means possible for capture. Instead they let him escape! I should have sent my ROOT in to capture the boy. I must find him before that fool Hiruzen does."

~Meanwhile with the 3rd~

It had been close to a month since Naruto and Hinata had been driven from Konaha. Every day as he came into his office he could swear to Kami that the portraif of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was scowling at him. As if he knew from the grave Sarutobi had failed in protecting his son.

As he got to work on the bane of all the Kage's existance, paperwork. He felt a familiar chakra signature from behind him near the window. Without looking up from his paperwork he asked the person with a bit of hope in his voice. "Any word on there whereabouts Jiraiya?"

The Toad Sage shook his head sadly as he said to his sensei. "I'm sorry sensi but there no word about Naruto or the Hyugga heir anywhere. I looked from Kumo to Iwa with my spy network. It seems to me they've just disappered from the face of the earth."

Sighing he turned to his only remaining student who was loyal to the village and said to him. "Keep looking Jiraiya, we have to find him." With a nod to his sensei he was about ready to leave when he looked back at his sensei and said with determination in his eyes.

"If I find him, if he's in another village as there Shinobi. Hell even if he's joined up with Iwa I dont care, Sensei I will honor my late student's last request and train Naruto to become a Kage. I've failed the boy once by not being there for him most of his life, It's time I make up for my past mistakes. I should have took him with me when he was born."

And with that being said the Toad Sage lept of the window in search of his godson. Sarutobi looked at the window sill as he thought to himself. "I will also make up for my mistakes as well Jiraiya, so please bring him home."

~In Yoso 1 year later.~

Naruto and Hinata had grown respectively well in there elemental manipulation's. Hinata saw the advantage of adding Earth Bending to her skill set as a defensive means to work along side her offensive water and lightning manipulation.

Sparks had occasionly came off her afro like hair-style as today she was praticing her lightning manipulation since it was storming outside. The servents chuckled at Hinata's funny hair-due as she sent a glare at them making them scurry back indoors.

She got back into the** (1.) Howaitotaiga No Sutairu **stances as lighting from the sky began to twist and turn all around the palace. To those who would never have seen such a thing before. It was a truely terrifing sight. The young hyugga child seemed to be danceing with a grace like no other as the lightning encircled all around her like a mad mother cat protecting its kittens.

Or a angry Lioness defending her cubs. Reason she chose the 'White Tiger style' as a way to manipulate electricity. Was because of two reason's. One was because she felt a need for a change. The tiger's represented Willpower, personal strength, and courage. She would grow to be a feirce Lioness beside her Fox boy, her crush.

And reason two was because the style was fast and powerful strikes towards vital points in the body threw either direct contact with the body or threw the nervous system of the opponent. In which she can use the Raiton chakra she can generate to either fry organs to a well burnt crisp or basicly electrcute the target until he or she was unconsious.

Hinata thought to herself with a sweatdrop as the static electricity from the constant use of Raiton Chakra still had her hair in a afro shape. "I need to see Seinaru-Jiji about this I can't look like a fool infront of Naruto-kun when I use my Raiton chakra.

She took a glance back towards the palace as she thought to herself with some worry. "Please let this work I don't want you to die from Kurama-san's extraction."

~Flashback a few days ago.~

Naruto and Hinata were resting after a long sparing session with Seinaru when Naruto had to ask the sage a question that had been nagging him. "Hey Jiji is there a way to get Kurama out of the seal without offing me. I know he innocent from attacking Konaha so I think he deserves his freedom.

Inside the seal Kurama was wide awake when he heard that. He thought to himself as he listened to the conversation with some worry. **"Don't do anything rash Naruto, I do want my freedom but I don't want you to die for me." **As Seinaru was in deep thought he finally voiced his opinion to the kids. "Well there is one way Naruto-kun I could give Kurama a new body with my Ying-Yang release and the all things of creation ability. Though it will have some unwanted side affects."

"Side effects?" Hinata asked. "What side effects Jiji?" Seinaru looked at Hinata and said without missing a beat. "For all I know Hinata-chan Kurama's Youki would remain behind turning Naruto into the new Kyubbi."

Naruto didn't hesitate as he said with a smile. "I'll do it for my friend I want him to have his freedom."

~Present time~

Deep within Yoso castle Naruto was laying down in a VERY complex seal array as Seinaru stood above him going threw a very long series of seals as he suddenly slammed his glowing hand onto Naruto's seal calling out. **(2.) Sage Fuinjustu; Soul Release!** And as he pulled his hand back from the seal. A glowing red ball with chains around it follwed.

He then activated the ledgendary Rinnegan in his eyes as he roared. **(3.) Sage Art; Creation of all things) **And as the red ball floated into the ground it re-surfaced slowly taking the form of a red headed man.

(A/N; Think of a red headed version of Kyo Mibu from Samari Deeper Kyo which I don't own by the way.)

Smiling Seinaru said a bit tiredly. "Welcome home my son."

**(1.) Howaitotaiga No Sutairu= Oc Fighting Style. Translates from japanese as White tiger style. Basicly think how Aisha ClanClan fights from outlaw star when she serious, which I don't own by the way.**

**(2.) Sage Art; Soul release= Oc techquine; Basicly its like ripping a person or in this case a Bijuu from a body without causeing to much damage to the body.**

**(3.) Sage Art; Creation of all things= Couldn't find the wiki on that ability of the sage of the six paths. All I know is that the sage can create something from nothing so I figured a new body for Kurama wouldn't be to much a stretch.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A Legacy Revived.

~A few weeks Later~

It had been a total of two weeks since Naruto had Kurama released from the seal, and after that his training really went into high gear. For you see there was some side effects from extracting Kurama. A vast majority of his Youki remained in Naruto's Chakra pathways and without Kurama helping to regulate all that demonic Youki Naruto was turned into a half-demon.

At first it terrified the boy. He had become what the villagers had feared, what he had feared he would be one day. But when Hinata hugged him tightly and said to him. "You are still you Naruto-kun no matter what." He had calmed down. So they trained with Kurama and Seinaru threw out those two weeks and even longer. Naruto wanted to use his new demonic blood to get stronger.

As he looked towards Hinata in the garden training with Seinaru, he thought to himself as he looked at his claw like hands before making a fist. "I will get stronger, I have something very important to protect now." And so he took the training under Kurama head on.

~Yoso Palace Enterance~

As Seinaru was looking threw a portal back into the Elemental Nations he sighed at what he saw. bandits where destroying towns, Shinobi where leaving here homelands becoming missing-nin in order to fullfil there basic desires for greed or power. He thought to himself as he started at the portal. "Can Hinata and Naruto really change this world? Can they succeed where I have apparently failed in achiving peace to this world?"

As his thoughts drifted towards the children he had to admit it to himself. "They have grown remarkably well in there short time here, to be able to actually_ Bend_ the elements to there will is no easy feat for any Shinobi much less these children..could they be ready for there first kills?"

As Kurama walked beside his father figure he asked. "What troubles you pops? Is it about sending them back to THAT world?" Seinaru gave a deep sigh as he told his son. "Yes as much as I want to keep them here forever to hide them from the horror's of a Shinobi's life Naruto is needed in that world. It's Kami's will, he must either choose to save them all..or destroy everything in his wake."

There was a long silents when Kurama said. "I belive when they both become 12 they can handle there first kills, I will accompany them back to the Shinobi Nations and we can start the plans to rebuild Whirlpool country." As Kurama was walking away he turned his head back to his father saying. "I know this is a bit cliche for a demon to say, but have faith in them pops I'm sure there going to be alright in the future,"

And just like that in a small whirlwind of flames Kurama was gone, off to train with the kids.

~6 Years later~

It had been 12 years since they both where born, one from a noble clan who shunned her for her dream of uniting a broken, failing family. The other was born the day he was sacrificed to be seem as a hero. Instead his former home now saw him as the monster he was never meant to be.

Standing on the shoreline of the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure No Sato the village hidden by whirling tides was Naruto, Hinata, Kurama and Seinaru. He turned to his small group and said sadly but with a smile. "This is where we part ways for now children, I have long since had my time in this world. I leave you two a few gifts from me."

Seinaru went threw a long series of hand-signs before slamming both hands on the ground calling out. **"Sage Art; Creation of all things!" **And with that being said the group watched in awe as Uzu was slowly being repaired. Buildings that had fallen where now standing tall again, the walls that once stood tall to defend the village from there enemys was now restored. Everything that was broken was now restored. the village was once again restored back to its original glory.

Catching his breath he smiled at the shocked children saying. "This is my first gift to you Naruto, I can not bring back your family who has long since passed away but I can bring back there home. It is your job to fill these halls full of people and many memories my boy."

Naruto was truely at a loss for words, his familys legacy was right infront of him. Restored completly and he was finally at home, his home. Hinata saw him trembling and gently took his hand into her own squeezing it saying to him. "It's ok Naruto-kun we will make your family proud." Squeezing her hand back he smiled softly telling her. "I know Hinata-chan we will as long as your by my side I know I'll be alright."

Standing quietly in the background Kurama looked at the restored Whirlpool village and thought to himself as he looked at the children infront of him. "Mito, Kushina I know I have caused your family alot of suffering but I swear on my soul I will make these kits into legends worthy of the Uzumaki name."

As Seinaru got there attention again he pulled out two scrolls from his cloak and handed one each to Naruto and Hinata saying. "Now these are one of a kind scrolls, inside them is a seal-matrix that will allow you to be reverse-summoned to the chosen beast summoning world."He turned to Naruto saying with a grin.

"Naruto my boy you have in your hands the door to a ancient and powerful beast's known as Dragons. It won't be easy to win over there trust much less there summoning contract from the Dragon Clan, but when Kurama thinks your ready you can Journey to there Domain. I have faith in you Naruto-kun you'll win them over."

Seinaru now turned to Hinata and with a kind smile said. "Hinata you have the scroll of the Tiger clan, they are ferocious, cunning and just plain tricky cats to get along with. But I belive they would be a remarkable ally once you prove yourself to earn there summoning contract."

Hinata bowed to Seinaru as he opened the portal back to Yoso Palace his home dimension. He took one last look at the three he came to know as his own children before calling out to Kurama. "Train them well Kurama I expect big things from these two." With a nod from Kurama Seinaru walked threw the portal and for now out of the childrens lives.

As the small group walked towards whirlpools tower Naruto asked Kurama. "Will we ever see Jiji again Kurama?" With a chuckle he opened the door as the children walked passed him saying. "Don't worry I'm sure we will in the future, meanwhile I have a Kage to make out of you two Gaki's"

With a cheeky grin from Naruto and a kind smile from Hinata it was the start of Whirlpools slow rise to power once again.

~Meanwhile in Konaha~

The old man never felt more like giving up the hat than he did now. Ever since Naruto and Hinata's forced exile from the village by the ever so annoying villagers the village itself seemed happier. The people cheered that 'The Demon Brat' was finally gone and that there Yondaime can finally rest in peace knowing the demon was out of the village.

Sarutobi took a glance from his mounds of paperwork towards the picture frame of his sucessor, shaking his head as he said to himself. "If they only knew the truth they'd beg me to find Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan." The village itself seemed to be in high spirits. But that was just the civilians, the shinobi and even the counsil knew better.

They where worried, why you ask? because they had no Jinchuuriki in there village to protect them from the surrounding nations. if word got out that Konaha had lost the Kyubbi that would be like a open invitation for Iwa to come knocking on there doorstep.

As he checked the clock he noticed it was about time to head towards the mission hall for the day to give out the daily assigments to the genin squads. he thought to himself as he approached the mission hall doors. "I hope that Kakashi has taught that Uchiha better manner's than the last time that team 7 was here."

~Konaha's Mission hall~

Sarutobi walked into the room as Iruka got up from his chair as well as the other Chunin in the room saying with a bow. "good morning Hokage-sama" Sarutobi had to smile. Iruka was a hard working Chunin who he saw alot of Naruto in him in the man's youth. He now was a accomplished teacher and this years batch of new genin looked to be promising. As he sat down beside Iruka he asked the man.

"So I take it todays been a slow morning? there seems to be quite alot of D-Rank's today." Iruka chuckled to himself as he said. "Yes sir there are. I'm sure if Naruto was here he would be complaining about 'how boring these missions are' he would have made a excellent ninja."

Nodding sadly at that the third said. "Its a shame really because I know the boy could have done great things, I do miss the lad badly, he always made life so much brighter for this dreary village." As the third and Iruka where reminising about the blonde ball of sunshine a dark emo cloud desided to rain on them today.

Walking in with his team was none other than the duck-ass kid himself Sauske Uchiha. Along with his teammates Sakura Haruno a bubble gum haired 'Kunoichi' (Author does air quotes for that) and a pale looking boy named Sai. Kakashi Hatake had his nose in that little orange book of heaven the third wished so bad he had time to read himself.

So he cleared his throat saying to newly minted Genin squad. "Good Morning all I'm sure that todays selection of D-ranks would keep you busy for quite awhile. Sauske suddenly voiced his opinion about D-Ranked missions. "I am an Uchiha an elite among Shinobi why should I waste my time with these 'chores' you call missions.

And to add to the growing migrane Pinky had to add her two cents screeching. 'YEA! SAUSKE-KUN DESERVES THE PROPER RESPECT!" after pulling his pinky finger out of his ear's the third thought to himself in dismay. "Naruto my boy come home soon take this dreadful hat away from me.

With anime tears the third sat there and endure the migrane that was Team 7 for the start of his day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Journey To Wave.

(Yo reader's I was proof reading some of my chapters and i was also ponted out i gave hinata a earth style attack. I goofed on that and can't fix it on my labtop. I will try and not make that mistake again. Other than that thank you for all the reviews n.n)

~Whirlpool Country~

It has been over a month since they had returned to the Shinobi World, since Naruto was not old enough yet to become Uzukage Kurama had decided to run things in the village. It has been a slow month, people had came to Whirlpool to find a nice quiet life. At first when the civilians found out what Naruto and Kurama where, a Demon Lord and a half-demon they where terrified of the pair. But slowly over the short time they stayed in whirlpool the civilians got to know them as strong, kind leader's they can stand behind.

So when bandits who thought raiding whirlpool would be a good idea where met with the brutal might of Naruto, Hinata and the Demon Lord Kurama. Yes there first kills where hard on them, especially Naruto knowing that he is now a half-demon. Something Konaha feared he would become, but after a long talk with Kurama and the vilagers of whirlpool he understood. He may be a half-demon but he swore to them all he would protect them, he would protect his home.

Naruto for his part couldn't be happier as time had passed from the bandit raids, with Hinata by his side and Kurama taking care of his mother's homeland things in his life couldn't have gotten better. So when Kurama had called them to Uzu Tower he never expected the mission he and Hinata where handed.

~Konaha Mission hall. Same Time~

The third can only stand so much of the Uchiha at one time. He thought to himself as he prepared for team 7 to come to the mission hall. "It's only been a month and that brat thinks he's Kami among men, if Naruto-kun was still here this job wouldn't be so misirible." As he took a glance at the mission scrolls infront of Iruka he saw a C-Rank scroll in the pile. And with a smile he thought as Team 7 came in. "This should get this team out of my hair for atleast a month or two."

Kakashi without looking up from his orange book said politely. "Good Morning Hokage-sama Team 7 reporting for our daily missions." Smirking the Sandaime thought to himself. "Time to make this brat sweat alittle for this C-Rank Scroll." So with that thought in mind he grabbed the clipboard on his desk and began reading.

"Todays missions are as followed for which team 7 can accept."

'Walking the Inuzuka's dogs again.'

'painting the fence around my estate today'

'Babysitting for Mr's obrian again.'

'And catch the fire Daimyo's cat Tora today-'

"NO NO MORE OF THESE USELESS D-RANKS!" That lovely annoyance was from Sauske Uchiha as he continued saying to the Hokage. "I am an Uchiha an elite among ninja of our village I demand a mission worthy of my skills at once!"

Every adult in the room frowned at the disrespectful way the boy adressed the hokage but Iruka quickly hands the hokage ear plugs as Sakura screeched out. 'CHA! SAUSKE-KUN DESERVE'S THE RESPECT! WE DON'T WANT TO DO D-RANK ANYMORE!"

After Sakura's screeching and every Chunin and Jounin helped each other off the floor Iruka snapped at the pair yelling at them. "How dare you two! Show Hokage-sama proper respect! Your fresh out of the academy Genin! You need to do these D-Ranks like everyone else! there's no special treatment, not even for an Uchiha!"

Sauske just brooded as usual, Sakura just held her head down in shame from the outburst, Sai was..well sai and we all know what Kakashi was doing. So the third asked him. "Do you think there ready for a C-rank Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up from his book at his team and closed it looking at his Hokage saying. "Sir I belive my team is capable of a low C-Rank yes."

With a victory smile and a chibi Hokage in his head danceing he said to Iruka. "Alright if Kakashi thinks there ready please send in the client." In walked a civilain we all know quite well as he told the team. "I'm Tazuna the super bridge-builder I expect you to guard me with your lives until my bridge is done.

~Whirlpool Tower~

Naruto and Hinata smiled at the receptionist who Kurama hired as they both said. "Good Morning Lilly." She returned the smile to her two friends, she had once served the Uzumaki royal family before whirlpools destruction so when rumors got around that whirlpool has been rebuilt she came back to help the new Uzukage. And finding out about Naruto and Hinata's past she was more than glad to help the young Uzumaki bring his familys homeland back towards greatness.

"Good morning Naruto-kun Hinata-chan, Kurama-domo has a mission for you both he will see you now." So as they walked into the office seeing the Demon lord smilng he said adressing the other person in the room. The person was a woman with long blue hair, wearing a short-sleeved oink shirt and a red collar. "Naruto, Hinata this young lady is named Tsunami. She has came to Whirlpool asking for assistance in dealing with a tyrant named Gato. Your mission is to escourt her back to Wave and assasinate the shipping mogal Gato I'm prioritizing this as A-Rank, because of the possibility Gato may Hire Rouge-Ninja."

The two of then gave a nod as they ajusted there whirlpool headbands around there necks saying to Kurama. "Understood Uzukage-sama we will take this mission."

~In whirlpools streets~

People had said good morning to them, bowed slightly showing respect to there two proectors. There friends. Naruto said quietly to himself. "This is how the fourth wanted me to be seen in Konaha." Hinata hearing this leaned in to kiss his cheek saying as she took his hand. "Naruto-kun I'm sure the fourth would be very proud of you as well as lady kushina would be to."

Smiling at her as he squeezed her hand gently while they walked getting closer to the villages gates he said to Hinata. "Thank you my hime for that." So when they signed out of the village at the guard gate Naruto opened **Hono No Mon **that showed alot of tree's as Naruto said to Tsunami. "Mrs Tsunami this is as close to wave as I can get us since I've never been there before. We will be inside the Fire Nation borders alittle ways, can you guide us the rest of the way to our destination?"

As the small group walked threw the gate as it shut closed behind them, inside the portal she said to Naruto with a smile. "Yes It's no trouble at all, your helping our Nation become free from Gato's terror ofcource I will guide you to my home."

~On route to Wave with Team 7~

Kakashi was just not having a good day, he had a irate client who seemed to be nervous about something. what Kakashi couldn't put his finger on. And his genin where really making him reconsider for a re-appliance for LONG termed ANBU missions far far away from the village. The Uchiha was a stuck up brat always asking for Jutsu after Jutsu to get stronger to kill his brother. And The Haruno is a fangirl. He thought to himself about that.

"Why Kami-sama? Why did you give me a fangirl! What did I ever do to upset you Kami?"

~Up in the clouds~

Kami was smiling as she said back down to the earth. "Because you read that perverts smut in public that's why Kakashi sooo enjoy the fangirl."

~Back with Team 7~

As he took a glance up ahead he sighed at the OBVIOUS puddle as he kept reading his book saying to himself. "I'm surrounded either by fangirls or idiots" Sauske didn't seem to see the obvious trap, Sakura was fawning over the Uchiha and Sai well Danzo's drown seemd to be waiting for orders from him.

So when they passed by the puddle a chain suddenly shot out from the water and wrapped around Kakashi. "What the-" As the chain started to tighten two Shinobi appeared out of the water. And with a hard tug of the chain Kakashi was ripped to shreds as one of the enemy ninja said. "One down-" while his apparant brother finished the sentence saying. "Three to go"

Sakura screamed as she saw Kakashi get ripped to shreds while Sauske and Sai lept into action. Sauske threw a Kunai Pinning the chain to a tree while Sai was creating ink tigers to take on one of the brothers when he knew they would free themselves. Sure enough the brothers snapped the chains freeing themselves as one said to the other.

"Kill the brats and get the bridge builder Gozu." nodding to his brother Meizu he dashed towards Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura was terrifed thinking to herself in fright. Sauske-kun please save me!" Instead of Sauske, it was Sai with one of the ink Tigers holding the enemy by there throat before he signaled the tiger to kill the man. With a 'snap' the deed was done.

"GOZU! YOR BRATS I'LL KILL YOU!" Meizu roared in rage as he forgot all about the duckbutted Uchiha he barreled down on Sai and Sakura when Kakashi suddenly appeared clothslining the enraged Shinobi knocking him out.

He turned to his team with a eye-smile saying. "Good job team you did a excellent job in your first actual fight. I'm proud of you." Turning to Tazuna he let a civilian Level amount of killer intent aimed at the man as he turned serious saying firmly. "Please tell me Tazuna-san why are there Rouge-Nin after you? You specifically requested a C-Rank for potential of bandit's attacking you. With Ninja involved now this is beyound the scope of our original mission. I have every right to terminate our contract and heading home if you don't come clean."

So after a nerve racking few minutes he told them about Gato and how poor even his nations Daimyo is dirt poor and a C-Rank was all he could afford. So after all was said and done, Kakashi turned to his team saying. "Well I won't make this decision on my own so what will it be guys? we continue the mission or turn back?"

Sauske said smugly. "This Gato will fear the name Uchiha I say we continue Kakashi-sensei." Sakura was unsure what to say but didn't want to sound weak to her sauske-kun agreed to go on. And ofcourse Sai agreed as well.

So while they marched onto Wave country Kakashi just sighed saying. "This will be a LONG mission..

(A/N; If anyone wants to contribute there OC Character's to My story to be in Whirlpool leave a comment n.n and again sorry for giving Hinata a earth move. I was tired when I made that and didn't catch myself. Now I can't seemed to fix it from here. So anyhow read and review people. n.n)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meeting the Spider Seductress.

(Disclaimer; I don't own the character Gaia Arachne of the spider Seductress Clan. Only ZyiareHellsing does.)

~At the border to Wave Country~

the trip to wave seemed to be quite dull for Naruto and Hinata, there were a few bandits here and there that they easily dispatched but now since things seemed to be smooth sailing for the pair traveling with Tsunami. So once they reached the shoreline to Wave Country Naruto said to Hinata as they rented a boat to cross the waters.

"Man I wish Gaia was here, she always seemed to be able to get the information we need about any type of mission." Nodding in agreement Hinata replyed back saying. "Well thats what her clan is best at Naruto-kun, information retrieval and assasination, I'm sure Karama has his reasons for sending her up so far near snow country."

Tsunami was curious who this 'Gaia' person was asked the pair "Pardon me being nosey but who are you two talking about? Is this Gaia a friend of yours back in your village?" Chuckling at the memory Naruto told Tsunami. "No it's alright, her name is Gaia Arachne since we have time before we hit the shore's of Wave Country I'll tell you the story about how me and Hinata-chan here met Gaia and her clan.

~Flashback, a week after there return to the Shinobi World~

Naruto was litterally spamming his Shadow clones towards all four corners of the globe, it was Kurama's Idea to have them supplied with enough Nature Chakra they could 'Live' longer than any normal clones. His reasoning was that they were gone from the Shinobi world for a good number of years and that in order for Whirlpool to survive they needed to know who's friendly and who's not and also try to find any Clans that are willing to join up with them.

So the horde of blondes scattered, each with a diffrent 'Henge' so that if by chance Konaha Ninja saw them the clones wouldn't be attack by the stupid Shinobi who wanted to get revenge on the Kyubbi child.

~Somewhere in Rice Country~

One of Naruto's clone's who 'Henge' into a tall redheaded man in a black cloak seemed to have stumbled apon a near by Bandit town, it seemed to be full of the lowest of the low that seemed to love the thrills of raping, stealing from the poor and just killing for the fun of it. As the clone walked into a bar and ordered a drink, it desided to go fishing for some information about the area.

"Bartender, know a place around here where I can get some work done?" As the man cleaned off the end of the Bar where the clone was at he told him. "It's not my place but if your interested why not try to see if the OtoKage has anything for you, he passes threw here every now and again to see if there any new promising men and wemen to join up with his village."

Curious the clone tryed to press his luck further by asking. "There's a village way up here? I thought the Rice Daimyo couldn't fund a Hidden Village since this country is not as powerful as the big five?" Shrugging the barkeep said. "I really can't say, the village popped up about a year ago and ever since then it seems like all sorts of people come here, either looking for work or a piece of tail in raiding the smaller villages that's what they see Oto as. A bandits paradise."

The clone uesed some money he had 'borrowed' from a unconcious group of thugs down the road a ways from this small outpost and paid the man for his drink before wondering the town. As it seemed like he couldn't get any solid leads on finding this Hidden sound village he saw a mob had began to form heading towards the outscurts of town.

Wanting to see what was up the clone tailed the mob a ways away from the small village towards what to him, looked like a haunted mansion. The leader of the mob stood at the gates of the compond shouting out towards the mansion. "Come on out you freaks I'm sure Otokage-sama will pay us hansomely for turning you in." "There it was again, someone meantioning Oto but why would these villagers turn in there own people? This makes no sence?" The clone thought to itself.

He desided to watch from the shadows and see what happens. He glanced towards the mansion as the door suddenly opens, coming out from inside was a group of beautiful wemen and apparently there leader a young woman who was dark skinned with silver hair and piercing red eyes as she adressed the mob. "Now why would idiots bother us at this late during the day? Our 'services' aren't avaliable during the weekend so why don't you be good little boys and run on home."

As the woman was talking spiders seemed to be crawling from within her coat and all over her body, same with the others as the mob charged the wemen. Shockingly it was a slaughter as the clone thought to himself watching the spiders devour the men of the mob, flesh being torn from bone as there screams echoed threw out the area.

"Man they seem awsome I wonder if I can convince them to join Whirlpool? I just hope they won't feed me to there spiders." As if the clone said the magic words a HUGE ass spider silently fell behind him on a web before shooting another one around the clone tieing him up and dragging him before the group of wemen.

As the clone hit the ground with -thud- the woman asked the clone. "I see you enjoyed the show, so tell me little fly are you with my spider's lunch or just someone passing threw?" Quickly the clone told her about how Whirlpool was being reformed and how there leader could use a strong clan such as themselves and explaining that they wouldn't be judged like here in Oto for there clan's symbiosis with the spiders.

The spider woman took a glance back at her family before looking down at the bound clone and said, "Why don't you stick around for awhile while I debate your offer with my sisters." The giant spider then picked the clone up and bgan making a web in a bunch of tree's before sticking the clone in the center of it as it crawled away. Sighing the clone said to himself as he waited for them to come back.

"The things the boss makes us clones do, I'm suprised he is still sane from all the memories we transfer over to him after we 'die' well thats not my problem. All I can do now is wait." And so the clone waited..and waited...and waited somemore, several hours later as he fell asleep he suddenly was cut loose and fell to the ground. -Thud-

"Oww!" cried out the clone as the woman said. "We've come to the decision, we will follow you to whirlpool. I need to protect my family. Whoever this Otokage is has been terrorizing our family ever since his village was formed, I need your word little fly that my siblings will be safe among the swirling tides?" Getting up and brushing himself off the clone said with a smile. "One, I'm not a fly, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Whirlpool. And two, I give you my word that your family will be safe within our village. My word is my Nindo, my Ninja way."

All the girls seemed to smile at that approving of the boys answer as the silver haired woman said with a grin. "Until you prove to me Naruto how strong you are, I'll always call you little fly, little fly. And the names Gaia, Gaia Arachne and you are in the presence of the Spider Seductress Clan.

~Flashback ends~

Chuckleing at the reminder of the clones memory of being hung on a web he said to Tsunami. "At first her clan was giving whirlpool's people the cold shoulder, I think they just expected us to use them for there clans abilitys like most hidden villages do. But after a while Gaia and her clan came to accept us all as her family and she like the big sister me and Hinata-chan here never had."

As they approached the shoreline of Wave counrty the fog was unusually thick, since Naruto senced alot of Chakra in the air he said to Hinata. "Hinata-chan can you see anything?" Nodding she sealessly activated her Byakugan said to Naruto and Tsunami. "It seems like someone is fighting up ahead. I can detect 7 chakra signatures. One is civilian level while two are high Jounin class, three genin class Chakra signatures and about a mid to high Chunin level chakra signature not to far away from the battle."

Turning to Tsunami Naruto had to ask. "Do you think your grandpa went to another hidden village while you were gone? Cause from what you told us no one in wave thinks they can stand up to Gato." Thinking about it she tells him. "It is possible that grandfather may have gone to Konaha for aid." Seeing both pre-teens sigh she asked. "Is there something the matter with Konaha?"

Hinata held Naruto's hand as she said to Tsunami. "In a way yes, that was our old home, and certant circumstances lead us being drove away from there. Let's just hope they put aside there hate for Naruto-kun in order for our villages to complete there missions." Not wanting to press the Issue Tsunami let it drop for now as Hinata asked Naruo. "what should we do Naruto-kun? Should we call for back-up from home since were dealing with Konaha shinobi?"

Nodding as he told her. "Yea I think that would be for the best, After we help the Konaha Shinobi out and reach Tsunami's home, we need to send a messanger bird out to home and let Kurama know what the situation is. Hopefully by then Gaia or one of the others will available to assist us." Naruto said to Tsunami as they walked into the ever thickening mist.

"Stay close Tsunami-san we need to help the Konaha-nin before we can get you home, Hinata-chan and I suspect the people who are fighting are with your grandpa."

~Meanwhile~

While that was going on in a hidden cave not touched by the shinobi world a pair of red eyes opened and a deep but powerful voice said out into the darkness. _**"At long last, someone worthy has found it. We may be able to bath in the sunlight once more. Instead of sleep in the darkness. Soon..very..soon now."**_

(A/N; So what you think of this chapter. and I still would appriciate loans for OC characters from you all. And ZyiareHellsing hope you like the way I introduced your girl, and thank you for letting me use her in my story n.n So read and review guys n.n)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting the Leaf.

_**~When Life changes to be harder. Change yourself to be stronger.~**_

_**~Ezra; Fairy Tail~**_

~Zabuza vs Team 7.~

A deep sigh could be heard from inside Zabuza's water prison. Kakashi thought to himself as he saw Zabuza's water clones tearing threw his team. "If I mean IF we survive this. 1; I'm going to train so this embarrassment NEVER happens again. And 2; I will beg, plead and grovel to the old man to take the Uchiha and Haruno away." Zabuza sweatdropped as he asked Kakashi getting him from his thoughts.

"Hatake did you really even train these runts? That's Academy tact there using against my Water Clones. Surely by now man you would have atleast got them on water walking?" Sighing for what seemed like the fifteenth time today he replied. "I know its embarrasing, but the Counsil had me solely train the Uchiha. And Kami must hate me, she gave me a fangirl a freaking fangirl!"

There museing was cut short when the two Jounin senced a large amount of wind, and lightning chakra begin to gather in the area as they saw what appeared to be a young girl high in the sky. As the sky darkened and lightning began to crack across the sky. Startled, Zabuza said out loud. "What the hell!? Who has the reserves to channel this much chakra!" Kakashi didn't know either, but his instincts told him to 'RUN LIKE A BITCH FROM ZABUZA'S CURRENT LOCATION!'

~With Naruto and Hinata~

Naruto used his wind chakra to lift Hinata high into the air as he said threw the mental link Kurama had made for them. _"Lets show Konaha how Whirlpool's Princess is the Goddess of the Sky eh Hinata-chan?" _Giggling and a bit of a blush at being called a princess by crush she said with a smile. _"Alright Naruto-Kun I will use 'that' attack." _Naruto had a huge grin when he heard that, he looked ahead from his position at the soon to be fried Zabuza.

~Up in the sky with Hinata~

(Think from the Ah My goddess movie when Urd does Destructive booming thunder, Which by the way I don't own ah my goddess.)

As the clouds darkened all around her Hinata began as she started to go threw the hand-signs. "Oh spirit of thunder, swift in the sky. You who makes the Earth and Air tremble with your voice. I your servent call apon your awsome power. -Hinata lifts her hands above her head as a HUGE! seal appears in the sky- Power that smashes I call apon you now, become thunderbolts in my hand!

The lighting storm seemed to Intensify while on the ground Kakashi was franticly trying to break free from the water prison. Zabuza was scared shitless as he thought to himself. "What in the hell! No human should be able to manipulate the elements on that scale!" He broke the water prison and ran like hell for the lake's shore as he shouts into the forest. "Haku! Let's get out of here!"

Hinata saw this and used her free hand to control the water on the lake. And like snakes the water all around Zabuza quickly clamped around his legs holding him in place, as she glanced up at the seal and saw that the lighting had finished collecting around it.

She shouts out and in a throwing motion with her hand towards Zabuza. **"DESTRUCTIVE BOOMING THUNDER!" **Massive waves oflightning raced towards Zabuza's position as she heard the man franticly chanted 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' And with a HUGE -BOOM!- A pillar of lightning shot high into the sky. Laying inside the now dry lake was a twitching Zabuza, he looked like a lump of coal. As a hunter Nin appeared just as the two Nin teams arrived in the crater.

Kakashi was sweating bullets and repeatedly thanking Kami that he didn't get caught in the explosion, Sakura and Tazuna were scared shitless and the Uchiha looked at Hinata and Naruto with lust for there power. And Sai was..well Sai. The hunter nin bowed politely and said in a clear female voice. "I thank you for assistance, I have been tracking him for a long time and now I can take his body to be properly disposed of." As the hunter nin picked Zabuza 'body' up Naruto walked up saying with a grin.

"No problem, here let me get the head for you while you can handle burning the body. Hinata-Chan pretty much roasted his ass." As Naruto approached, his hand engulfed in flames. The hunter nin quickly did a hand-sign and a sheet of ice appeared and the nin took Zabuza's body and dove into it. "Drat! My bad Hinata-chan, they got away!" Naruto called over to her as Kakashi, Tsunami, Tazuna and the others appeared as Kakashi said with a eye smile to the gathered group.

"Well it seems we are now doing a joint mission, Team 7 Tsunami-san here went to the apparently re-established Whirlpool country to get aid when Tazuna did the same with us." Before Kakashi could contine, a certian duck desided now that danger had passed to quack. He walked up to Hinata and said smugly. "Your a strong woman, how about ditching this whirlpool trash and-" -Slap- Hinata had hit ducky to the ground as she said coldly, her Byakugan active.

"Please I wouldn't dream of that Uchiha. And I belong in Whirlpool, that is my home and always will be." Sauske didn't hear that though as he took a glance at where Kakashi and that blonde kid were off to the side discussing something. "This Hyugga bitch struck me? ME! an Uchiha! I'll put her in her place." Ducky stood up from the ground and shouted as he went threw hand-signs. "RIGHT BENEATH MY FEET! **Katon; Gokakyu No Jutsu!**

A pretty good size fireball raced towards Hinata as a startled Kakashi yelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING UCHIHA!" When Kakashi thought Hinata would be killed Naruto appeared infront of the flameing fireball and opened his mouth...he seemed to be...Eating it. As the last bits of fire went into his bell with a cartoonish smoke cloud of conent left his mouth he said with a whicked grin.

"Now thats a spicy meatball, here Uchiha you try one! Naruto shoots out of his mouth about a low grade fireball at VERY high speed at Ducky. Once it impacted and exploded Kakashi sighed as he asked. "Naruto i pray he not dead. Oh the hell I would get back in the leaf." Chuckling hNaruto replied as Sakura ran over to her crush. "Nope, wanted to kill him but nope I remember you you sly old 'dog' I wouldn't want to give you or Jiji anymore headaches then you already had."

Sakura screeched as she yelled at Naruto. "WHY DID YOU HURT MY SAUSKE-KUN!" Kakashi said sternly to Sakura. "Enough! Sauske attacked a ally with intent to kill Sakura I'm VERY thankful Naruto-san here powered down his attack to just knock him out. He had every right to kill Sauske for attacking his comrade." Sakura hung her head as Tsunami came out from hiding saying while she hugged her grandpa. "I think it's been a long day for everyone, we should head to my fathers house to rest."

As Sai and Sakura carried the unconcious Ducky the group as they traveled further and further into the forest, spider webs seemed to stretch all around the area all the while Hinata and Naruto where smiling as the approached Tazuna's home. Standing at the door was Gaia. Naruto and Hinata dashed off to hug the older woman.

She wrapped her arms around the pre-teens bringing them in a hug saying with a smile. "It's good to see you two again." As the rest of the group appeared Kakashi eye smiled saying with a bow. "Why hello Mrs, I am Kakashi Hatake and these are my students of squad 7 Sakura Haruno, Sai and Sauske Uchiha." As the two concious members of team 7 bowed, Gaia returned the boy saying. "Hello Konaha Nin I am Gaia Arachne of the Spider Seductress Clan."

And when the word 'spider' reached Sakura's ears she screeched out in terror. "AHH! SPIDERS! WHERE?! SAUSKE-KUN SAVE ME!" -THUD- She faints as Kakashi sighed saying to Gaia. "I apologize Gaia-san for my student's outburst. Kami seemed to have cursed me with a Fan-Girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Gaia's Training from Hell.

(A/N; Sorry guys for the late updates on all my stories. Been sick. Anyhow I won't update the fox Miester until I get the other two stories up to chapter 11. Still accepting OC characters to add into my story n.n)

~Tazuna's house~

As everyone, even a now concious Uchiha were now seated at the dinner table Gaia asked Naruto and Hinata. "Since I didn't get all the details before I left home can you two fill me in on whats happened?" She turns also to Kakashi and politely ask. "Also Hatake-san I'd like your perspective on the situation as well." Ducky added his two cents by saying to Kakashi. "Why should we tell them anything? Like they could do anything, once this Gato knows an Uchiha is against him he will surely surrender to me."

"CHA! THAT'S RIGHT! SAUSKE-KUN IS INVINCIBLE! WE DON'T NEED THE CREEPY SPIDER LADY OR HER WHIRLPOOL BRATS!" Glaring at his two students Kakashi said sternly. "Reason's why I will share intel with her Genin is because this is 1; Now a joint mission between two countries. It would be benificial to each team because Information in our line of work is a very powerful tool. And 2; In the event Gato or Zabuza attack us we would have there support in protecting our client. So shut up both of you before I send a report back to Hokage-sama about your insubordination."

The Uchiha just glared at Kakashi one last time before returning to his brooding and Sakura just quieted down as Kakashi said with a eye-smile to Gaia. "Now as I see it, thanks to Hinata-san's technique, Zabuza may be down but I'm praying he out." Hinata shook her head saying to the older Ninja. "That was not a full powered version I'm afraid." Shock clear on Kakashi's face he asked. "What do you mean that wasn't full power?! That lightning jutsu I saw you use looked like it could level armies to dust!"

Giggling a bit Hinata smiled saying to the scarecrow. "If I had used my full power I'm afraid Wave Country would have been completely annihilated. So me and Naruto-kun agreed to tone down our strength a bit. Besides I was hoping to immobilize him long enough to capture Zabuza. Oh well."

Seeing a girl he knew from the past reports as Shy, quiet, and weak. Talk so casually about destroying a country unnerved him. While they talked about how to set up a defenceive perimeter around Tazuna's property. A young boy with spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes walked in. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals with a blue and white striped hat on his head.

Tsunami said to the boy. "Ah Inari why don't you welcome our guest, these ninja from Whirlpool and the Leaf villages are here to help us." Snorting he said bluntly. "Just go home, mom I'll be in my room." And the boy walked upstairs. Sighing the older woman said to the group. "I apologize for Inari's behavior, ever since Gato's arrival we all have lost so much. And Inari's never been the same."

Knowing when not to push things Team whirlpool dropped the matter as Gaia said to naruto and Hinata. "Well from what you two have told me, I think its time for some more training, Im sure the Uzukage won't mind since we both know you two can handle what I throw at you. Zabuza sounds like he will be up and running at about the end of the month" Ears picking up at the sound of training, Sauske asked.

"Kakashi-sensei will we be training also? What will you be teaching me?" Not looking up from his book he said to the boy. "With Gaia-san's approval I was hoping tommorow our two teams can have a spar so I can see what I need to work on with you, Sakura and Sai." Seeing a evil glint in Gaia's eyes Naruto and Hinata backed away ever so slightly as Naruto whispered to Hinata. "Where going threw hell tommorow aren't we?" With a nod to her crush as she took his hand whispering back. "Yes we are but I'll be right there with you Naruto-kun as she tourtures us."

Seeing them whispering Gaia chuckled to herself as she leaned over to say to them. "Oh you don't know the half of it love birds. Now I suggest get to bed, now. or I will double tommorows routing that you two love to call 'Tourture.' As the two pre-teens shot out of there chairs and to there seperate rooms Gaia said to herslef with a light laugh. "Ah, even after all this time I still can put the fear of Kami into my two Gaki's."

~The Next Day~

It was 5:00 oclock in the morning and Naruto and Hinata were already up, they had prepared for Gaia's arival by booby-trapping the door with a launching Kunai pad as Naruto said with a grin. "We will get her this time for sure Hinata-chan, no more suprize attacks during the morning before training." Her Byakugan activated she signaled Naruto. "Naruto-kun she coming down the hall we need to hide, go ahead with the plan." Right, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Two Naruto's appeared as one 'Henge' into Hinata and laid back down in bed. Naruto and Hinata slipped into the shadows As 'Gaia' opened the door, Kunai after kunai rained down on her but when the pre-teens heard a -poof- sound they started sweating bullets as Naruto said franticlly. "Oh crap! She knew! Hinata-chan window, NOW!" -CRASH! SHATTER!-

As the pre-teens crashed threw the window and ran into the night to prepare themselves for Gaia's training, Kakashi ran into the room Sharingan ablaze as he seached franticly for the attackers when he heard the glass of the window break. When he saw no one but heard a small laugh he didn't move as Gaia came from the shadows saying to Kakashi. "Sorry about that Hatake-san, it seems those two have learned from there past training with me to never let there guard down. I'll have there warm-ups done by the time morning comes and our two teams spar"

As she fades away into the shadows, a cold chill went down Kakashi's spine as he said to himself before going back to bed. "I pray to Kami my sorry excuse for a team survives that woman, yea she alot hotter than Anko but man she 10x scarier to."

~9:00 Oclock Morning~

Dragging there heels out of Tazuna's house was team 7, Kakashi and Sai appeared refreshed and ready for the day. Sakura on the other hand was busy combing her hair and using a full Kunai's holster of hair-care products trying to freshin up. While Sauske just glared at team Whirlpool as he used a strange moose that had a duck as a logo.

Kakashi walks over beside Gaia facing his Genin team and apparantly the super Genin as he saw from Hinata, He thought to himself as he looked at Naruto. "If Hinata was that strong and she was holding back, by Kami I'm scared of what kinda beast of a warrior Naruto is."

Gaia steped forward as a battered, slightly bruised and some sparks coming off Naruto twitched at the evil glint in there big sister figures eyes as she adressed them. "Alright since my team has done there warm-ups Kakashi why don't you get them in gear while I set up the obstacle course."

With a nod as Gaia walked off, Kakashi said to his team without looking up from his book. "Ok guys lets do fivety sit-ups fivety push-ups and give or take a hundred and fivety punches and kicks against the tree-line of the property." A look of terror was on Sakura's face as she screeched out. "OH I DON'T WANT TO GET DIRTY! I WANT TO LOOK HOT AND SEXY FOR SAUSKE-KUN!"

Suddenly a spider landed on Sakura's head from the trees as it said to her. _"My Mistress doesn't want your loud screeching so early in the morning Haruno-san, so please be quiet before she becomes angry. And do as your Sensi tells you. Gaia-sama hates facing her younger siblings against weaklings. It upsets her greatly.." _

"AHHH! SAUSKE-KUN ITS A SPIDER! THAT CRAZY WOMAN SENT A SPIDER AFTER ME!" Sakura runs towards Sauske in hopes he would help her, he was starting to back away when he tripped over a root. As he started to fall on his back, the spider jumped off Sakura's head and lightly kicked her making her fall over onto Sauske kissing him.

Black eyes wide in shock while green were filled with lust. And just before Sakura could continue her advances Kakashi reluctantly pulled Sakura off saying. "As much as It would be amusing to watch you escape Sakura on your own Sauske I do belive its time to spar with the Whirlpool team." Sauske looked at Sakura with dread as she had hearts in her eyes. He thought to himself as he made his way towards the bridge. "I am DOOMED!"

~Few Minutes later at the bridge~

(A/N; Real quick here, think on DBZ which I don't own by the way. That filler arc when Goku was wearing those red 8-ton weights)

As team 7 walked to the clearing under the bridge, Kakashi took note of the hundreds of Shadow clones hidden in and around the area. He took a glance at his team and Sauske had that eye twitch again for some reason. Strange enough Sakura's jaw was on the floor and Sai well.. can't tell if he is shocked or not. He glanced up from his book and damn near dropped it at what he saw.

Naruto and Hinata were using there perspective elements of Lightning and Wind as they were running up threw what looked like a Colossal spider web wearing red objects on there arms and legs. After a few minutes kakashi collected himself as he walked beside the incredibly hot and dangerous woman saying casually. "So this is your obstacle course, if my guess is correct how much are they wearing at the moment?"

At lightning fast speeds only Kakashi and Gaia could follow, Naruto and Hinata were trading blow after blow as they scaled higher into the web. Lightning flashed across the sky while the winds raged around the area as Gaia said to him. "Oh about two tons on each weight so a total of 8 tons a piece for both of them." Sweating a bit a scared Sakura asked. "L-Lady Gaia d-o we ha-ve to do that?!"

With a smile as nice as can be but a aura of death and despair around her she said to team 7. "Oh yes my dear you will. Welcome to my training ground Leaf nin, I call it the Spider's Gauntlet." She turns to Kakashi asking. "So Hakake-san do they know atleast the Tree-climbing excersise?" Looking at his team and looking at what appeared to be a Jounin like spar on the web he sighed before telling her. "I'm afraid I haven't got to that yet Gaia-san, You see before this mission I was working on my teams formations and drilled them on teamwork excersises."

Sighing she said as she started walking away. "You Hatake are a baka. something so simple as the tree-walking excersise and your team doesn't know it" but she continues saying seductivly as she walks away with a swing in her hips. "And here I thought I found a real man, a tough Shinobi that can handle all the 'twist' and 'turns' on the road of life." As she walked up the web to Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi had to resist HARD a massive nosebleed as he put his book away saying to his team.

"Tree, Kunai, Chakra, NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The Spar. Hinata vs Banshee!

(A/N; Real quick I want to point some things out. Reason Kakashi was freaked out, well we know he was in Anbu and I suspect if he was told he would get a fresh batch of Genin for a team he would try to get some kinda file on the kids in Naruto's class to see what he is working with. So yea he would be curious how much they have grown since they were drove out of the village. Also next Chapter is Naruto vs Sai and Sauske. gota make you wait alittle longer. And to those who haven't figured out a few chapters back who was in that cave It was a Dragon, one we all know very well.)

_**~I Haven't been screaming all these years..maybe this life is overrated..but I won't let the world burn around me.~**_

_**Blue Excorsist; Rin~**_

~Wave, Spider's Gauntlet.~

-THUD! THUD! THUD!- three thuds could be heard as team 7 finally afer hours of training from Kakashi via Nin Dogs shooting fireballs at them. They had completed the tree-climbing excersise as Sakura groaned out. "Ohh Sauske-kun, please make the pain stop." Ignoring his team mate he 'hmphed' as Sai said in a neutral tone. "Sakura-san I don't think dickless here will help you." Sakura glared at Sai saying. "Your lucky baka I'm to tired or I'd hit you for that!"

-Poof- Kakashi appeared with a eye smile saying to his team. "Ah good, good you completed the excersise. Now after a hour break just before we turn in for the night we will spar with the Whirlpool Team." Sauske smirked as he said smugly while taking a swing of his bottle of water. "The Hugga and the dobe will not win against an Uchiha. Easy victory." Sakura would have agreed with him but she fell asleep face down in the ground snoring LOUDLY.

~One Hour, and some chakra pills Later~

Gaia looked over her shoulder when she saw Team 7 as she said politely. "Ah Kakashi I wasn't expecting you back so soon, have these Flys learned the tree walking excersise yet?" Eye smiling he said to her. "Yes my team has it down and were ready to face you guys in the spar." A evil glint appeared in Gaia's eyes as she said with no restraint of glee. "Ohh good, now let me see what the leaf can do."

She applied chakra to her feet as she jumped high in the air and onto the web as Sakura shuddered saying to Kakashi. "Do we really have to fight on that web? Spiders are gross Kakashi-sensei!" Sighing he told her. "Its Gaia-sans training course, we should count ourselves very lucky Sakura. You see this woman from what I've heard is incrediblely powerful and her training methods brutal. If she willing to get us to a level we need to be at to beat Zabuza and his partner despite us being from a diffrent village we should be grateful."

Sighing Sakura mumbled. "I don't want to get strong, I just want to stay pretty for Sauske-kun so he can love me, and marry me, and I can have his kids." Face-palming himself Kakashi said to himself as Gaia and the others walk up. "Kami you really must hate me don't you. A fan-girl a freaking fan-girl." giggling a bit Gaia said to him. "As funny as this is Hatake I think we should get started. Sakura and Hinata please come first."

Nodding both girls walked over to the edge of the course as Gaia said getting there attention. "Now the rules of this spar are simple. It my own version of capture the flag really." Team 7 face-faulted in the ground as Sauske shouts out in annoyance. "A kiddy game?! Thats how were going to train?! Its ridiculios I'm an Uchiha I will not stoop to such childish behavior!"

-splat!- a spiderweb covered Sauske mouth as Gaia continued. "If you would shut your trap Uchiha and watch you would see the point of this besides a simple game. Sakura and Hinata will have to fight all the way to the end of my course and get the flag and make it back to me. By usuing Chakra to climb that increases your Chakra resurves and by fighting against a opponent you can learn in a safe enviorment how to accomplish a mission objective and dealing with enemy nin."

Gaia finishes her lecture as she pulls out a stop watch. "You may begin when ready girls." And like a shot both girls went up the web. Sakura was dragging behind quite a bit as Hinata had a evil thought. "_Well Haruno-san It's time you learned a few lessons about being a Kunoichi._" Hinata turned and stood facing Sakura as she went through some handsigns calling out. **(1.) Suiton; Water Gun!** A low grade steam of water barreled down towards Sakura as she screams out. "WHAT THE HELL!" -SPLASH!- Sakura got soaked as she yells down to Gaia.

"SHE CHEATED! SHE USED A JUTSU! THATS NOT FAIR!" Gaia turned to Kakashi giving him a flat look saying. "Is she serious? she calling Hinata on cheating? Were Ninja we lie, cheat, steal, kill, hell even my clan seduces men to get the mission done. Has Konaha fallen so bad that this is your Kunoichi?" Sighing Kakashi says with some embarrasement. "I'm afraid so, ever since Minato-sensei died sealing off the Kyubbi in Naruto the civilians have had more control over Konaha then they should and Sakura is the end result of there medding in Shinobi business."

-THUD!- Sakura lost control of her Chakra as she fell of the web and lands hard on her ass as Hinata said to Naruto gathering a little bit of courage. "Naruto-kun who the better Kunoichi? You know the answer don't you?" She swayed her hips a bit as she walked casually up the web. Back on the ground a red face naruto had to say. "Damn thats hot! before he falls over fainting as Kakashi chuckles to himself thinking. "_Just like his father, all he needs is to dye Hinata's hair and she will grow to be the spitting image of Kushina._" Coming from his thoughts he tells Sakura.

"I'd get back up there Sakura, Hinata has almost reached the flag." collecting herself she runs back up the Gauntlet as Gaia walks over to her unconcious Naruto saying to herself. "My even you can fall for a woman's charm, gota remember to tell Kurama-sama to let me take Hinata in to train in the finer arts of being a woman." She licks her lips slightly smiling at the boy. "Then you can really know how a woman suppose to be Naruto-kun I'll teach Hinata-chan all I know."

Sakura was not having a good day, First she woke up at this ungodly hour, then she couldn't get her hair straight to look sexy for Sauske-kun and now as she thought to herself. "_This Hyugga slut has got me all wet infront of Sauske-kun, how Humiliating! I must get that flag!"_ Digging deep Sakura ran as fast as she could to catch up to Hinata.

~With Hinata~

She saw from the distance Sakura making her way towards the flag, she leaned against it saying to Sakura as she got closer. "Well well, I'm actually impressed Haruno-san I didn't think you'd make it." Huffing and gasping for some air Sakura said glaring at Hinata. "Y-y-ou w-ill pa-y for t-th-at, ear-lier." She took a kunai from her pouch and lunged towards Hinata who in turn sighed before sealessly activacting her Byakugan saying.

"Rule 1 Haruno, Close range with me is unwise. **Suiton; Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" **Apparently Sakura forgot she was up against a Hyugga as two palm strikes of a water Juken to her shoulder then four to her stomach then another 6 to her other arm numbing them both. Then Hinata stuck her chest area sending her back as she lunged forward striking again and again until she hit 64 palm strikes.

As Sakura tumbled to the ground Kakashi jumped up catching her as he asked Hinata who had the flag on the ground floor. "I know about the Juken from the Hyugga back home but to add the Suiton element to the gentle fist is something else. I could see you held back quite a bit of power in those strikes."

Smiling Hinata said as she handed Gaia the flag. "Why yes I did Hatake-san, I figured she needed to remember brains don't always make a Kunoichi." Hinata looks pass the adults at the still unconcious Naruto and asked. "Gaia-Oneesan why is Naruto-kun passed out? And why is he red?" Both Kakashi and Gaia had to laugh a bit at that as Gaia said. "My Hinata-chan don't you remember? You showed Naruto just who the better Kunoichi is of the group." Suddenly it came back to her as Hinata face went red and she faints as Gaia caught her saying with a soft smile to Kakashi.

"There made for each other aren't they.?" Kakashi just eye smiles as he says to the woman. "Yea I guess they are, I do hope they treasure these times together like this, moments like this are something to cherish for a lifetime." As Gaia Leaned Hinata against a tree she says looking at the boys with a smirk as Naruto began to stir.

"Now let me see who is the better Shinobi."


End file.
